Saga de Kronos
by Etc o X
Summary: Un año despues de la batalla con Hades, un nuevo Dios aparece y ahora Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki tendran que enfrentar la amenaza solos
1. Renacimiento

**La Saga de Cronos**

        Hace mucho tiempo existió un Dios y al igual que todos vivía en el olimpo, los demás dioses le temían ya que su poder sobrepasaba fácil o los dioses más poderosos, mientras algunos lo admiraban por su sabiduría y compasión a los mortales, pero un día todo cambio su compasión se transformo en odio y libero pestes y destrucción en el mundo mortal, los dioses no podían permitir esto ya su nueva actitud amenazaba también con destruirlos.

        Los dioses más poderosos unieron sus ejércitos y liberaron una cruenta guerra, después de rió sangre que se derramo en la guerra los 3 dioses le lograron dar muerte a este, pero el juro venganza que reencarnaría y acabaría con los humanos y con los Dioses que desafiaron su poder, para que esto nunca sucediera su cuerpo fue destruido y sus poderes sellados por los 3 Dioses, al igual que toda su historia fue destruido para que no quedara rastros de este.

        Al final los 3 dioses se dividieron sus reino Zeus en los cielos, Poseidón en el mar y Hades en el inframundo.

Pero ahora en la actualidad, 2 de los dioses que protegían el sello han caído y el sello se ha roto y ahora los caballeros de atenía tendrán que enfrentar al dios más poderoso que haya existido jamás...

Capitulo 1. - Renacimiento

        Una chica miraba a través del balcón, el viento golpeaba su cara meciendo su largo cabello, su rostro mostraba preocupación y amargura como si algo malo fuera pasar.

-¿Por que tengo esta sensación? ¿Por qué no me siento aliviada de haber vencido? Desde que lo vencí siento este dolor es como si algo peor hubiera despertado con su muerte- pensó Saori 

         Ella lo sabia, lo sabia en su corazón algo andaba mal, muy mal. De pronto escucho en un sonido y vio algo que la asombro, en la oscuridad una figura humanoide, que tenia unas alas plateadas y con una espada en la mano, y su rostro permanecía en las sombras.

-Mis preocupaciones se han hecho realidad una nueva guerra santa, a comenzado- Dijo Saori mirando desafiante mente aquella figura.

-Esto apenas es el principio...-dijo la figura entre las sombras. 

En otra parte:

        Un chico de pelo café miraba un estadio griego donde antes se gritaban de jubilo la gente que veía a los antiguos guerreros pelear ahora yacía callado y solo, el chico lo miro el estadio y recordó lo que no hacia mucho tiempo había vivido pero una voz lo trajo de vuelta de sus recuerdos.

-Así que aquí es donde ganaste tu armadura Seiya de Pegaso...

         Seiya voltio y vio a un sujeto cubierto de pies a cabeza por una capucha.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Que buscas aquí?- pregunto Seiya.

-jejejeje haces muchas preguntas chiquillo, pues bien yo sé mas cosas de las que te imaginas, Yo solo soy un humilde sirviente de un Dios que me mando por la cabeza de Atenía y no tendría caso decirle mi nombre a alguien que ahora morirá...-Dijo una voz siniestra a través de la capucha

-Que demonios dijiste, el que va morir se da otro prepárate para recibir esto METEORO DE PEGASO!!!

         Seiya se lanzo contra el encapuchado pero este ni siquiera se movió y Seiya lo traspasó.

-Que te pareció ahora seguidas intentando matarme- dijo Seiya mientras volteaba a ver al sujeto que ahora estaba inmóvil frente a el

         El sujeto sé voltio para ver a Seiya a los ojos y empezó a limpiarse el polvo.

-Este es el famoso meteoro de Pegaso francamente me has decepcionado y yo que creía que esto iba a ser interesante vasta de juegos no tengo mucho tiempo... Así que MUERE!!! PUÑO DE DIAMANTES!!!

         Seiya miraba como cientos de afilados diamantes se dirigían hacia él, intento esquivarlos pero era muy tarde recibió de lleno el golpe, saliendo volando hacia las gradas y estas se destruyeron tras de el.

-U que fácil bueno ahora a ir a matar Athena...

         El encapuchado iba listo a macharse cuando a sus espaldas sintió un enorme cosmo.

-¿QQQuuueee demonios  es esto?...

         El encapuchado voltio rápidamente y vio como un cosmo dorado salía de las gradas, una inmensa luz dorada cubrió el estadio, tanto que tubo que taparse los ojos por el resplandor y lo que vio lo sorprendió, era Seiya ahora cubierto por la armadura dorada de sagitario.

-Antes me tomates por sorpresa ahora veras- dijo con Furia

         Seiya se lanzo contra el encapuchado antes que pudiera racionar recibió un poderoso golpe en las costillas para luego recibir otro en la cara haciéndolo volar al otro lado del estadio.

-Ahora quien es el débil

         Un temblor rigió al estadio seguido de una nueva explosión en las gradas, Seiya miro al encapuchado aparentemente sin un rasguño más su capucha algo maltrecha.

-Ya no te volverá a subestimar Seiya ya que el precio seria caro, ahora si me dejare de juegos- dijo mientras se arrancaba la capucha

         Seiya miro al sujeto, la armadura que traía resplandecía con la luna llena que yacía sobre ellos, lo que más llamo la atención de Seiya era un diamante en su pecho con un extraño signo.

-Dime ahora ¿quien Demonios eres y a quien sirves?

-Soy Zefiro de Diamante y sirvo al Dios que pronto gobernara el olimpo al gran Kronos Dios del tiempo...

         Seiya se sorprendió de la respuesta de Zefiro cuando creían que por fin vivirían tranquilos una nueva amenaza aparecía, se puso en pose de batalla esperando el ataque.

-Ahora prepárate, no me detendré esta vez PUÑO DE DIAMANTES!!!- exclamo Zefiro

         Zefiro se lanzo por segunda vez contra Seiya confiado de su victoria, pero se sorprendió al ver como fácilmente pasaba ante su ataque

-Que no lo sabes, una técnica no funciona 2 veces igual contra el mismo caballero, PUÑO DE LA ESTRELLA FLOTANTE DE PEGASO!!!-grito Seiya

         Zefiro no pudo reaccionar cuando el puño de Seiya golpeo en su frente haciendo añicos la corona que lo protegía y volviéndolo a lanzar contra el otro lado del estadio. Una cortina de humo cubrió los escombros hasta que Seiya pudo divisar a Zefiro con una herida en la frente y varios raspones.

-Crees que ese golpe tubo efecto, eh que es esto...-Zefiro se toca la frente para ver como su mano se encontraba manchada de sangre-(este caballero, este caballero a lastimado mi bello rostro a mí al más hermoso de los caballeros)-pensó Zefiro

         Zefiro miro con odio a Seiya, que solo lo miro con una sonrisa de confianza, pero algo hizo que Seiya quitara su sonrisa, Zefiro estaba sonriendo.

-De que te ríes

-O estúpido Seiya, si crees que soy el único caballero que ha venido a tomar la cabeza de athena estas muy, pero muy equivocado ajajaaj,-empezó a reir.

-Quee... -dijo preocupado –(Demonios ahora en el santuario solo estamos Shyru, Shun y yo si nos atacan en gran numero es posible que no podamos proteger Athena)-pensó

-Ahora mismo otros 5 caballeros no solo están subiendo las 12 casas sino otros han sido mandados a matar a tus amigos, no crees que es un plan excelente –dijo con una mueca macabra

-Cállate, te venceré y iré a ayudar a mis amigos- se puso en guardia

-Te reto a que lo intentes – también adopto la guardia

         Ambos empezaron a incrementar su cosmo al séptimo sentido, sus cosmo chocaban entre si entonces se apagaron de uno y los concentraron en un solo punto el ataque

-METEORO DE PEGASO!!!

-PUÑO DE DIAMANTES!!!

Fin del primer capitulo    

Notas de X:

        Si al fin hice un fanfic decente, y no tonterías este fic no solo hecho por mí si no también con lo colaborador, editor Orphen, ¬¬ que por cierto en este capitulo no ayudo en nada por un problema en sus compu. A sí que cualquier comentario o su gerencia será bien recibido en: x_desconocido@hotmail.com 


	2. Aliados inesperados

**La Saga de Cronos**

Capitulo 2. - Aliados inesperados 

**4 figuras cubiertas de pies a cabeza por unas capuchas subían al santuario, llegaron sin problemas a la primera casa, la casa de Aries al llegar ahí se detuviera y miraron a tras.**

-Ese estúpido, si se confía lo van a matar- dijo al parecer el líder de los encapuchados.

-Les aseguro que él morirá aquí en este santuario, junto ustedes...

         Todos los encapuchados miraron al lugar donde provenía la voz, para ver arriba de un pilara un caballero como jamás ellos habían visto, su armadura era plateada y traía 8 alas a su espalda, su cabello rubio y corto, y miraba desafiante mente a los encapuchados.

-No nos hagas reír te das cuenta, que tú eres solo uno y nosotros 4- dijo uno de los encapuchados

-O claro ustedes están en desventaja, ya que ni 1000 de ustedes podrían contra mí- dijo mientras brincaba del pilar y cai a la misma altura de sus arvesarios

-Ustedes váyanse, yo solo peleare contra él – dijo unos de los encapuchado

-Tu peleares, es muy poca cosa para mi yo peleare en tu lugar- dijo otro de los encapuchados

-Se puede ver a simple vista que el no es un caballero del santuario, así que no se puede saber si es un fanfarrón, o es tan poderoso como dice, así que continúen sí mi- 

-Como tu digas ya oyeron síganme – obedeció el encapuchado y se marcho con el resto a la siguiente casa

         El de la armadura no hizo nada y vio tranquilamente como pasaban a través de el, hacia la siguiente casa y cuando termino vio desafiadamente al encapuchado.

-Tu única oportunidad de vencerme, se acaba de ir hacia la siguiente casa- Fanfarroneo

-Si, es así por que te vi mas aliviado cuando se fueron hacia delante- dijo con tranquilidad el encapuchado

-Deberías de preocuparme mas por ti y no por mí – Dijo con una sonrisa

-El que debería de preocuparse eres tu ya que mientras pelees contra mí los demás avanzaran contra Athena- Dijo calmadamente

         El encapuchado miro al caballero y se sorprendió cuando este sonrió.

-Alguien mas los detendrá a esos caballeros mientras yo acabo contigo- dicho esto se puso en pose de pelea

-A que te refieres con que alguien mas los detendrá- dijo el encapuchado bastante interesado.

-Ya lo veras, y aparte sé que mientras más dure esta batalla yo ganare ya que ustedes solo pueden durar 12 horas en este mundo – dijo caballero confianza.

-Así que lo sabes, pues que esperas y atácame- dijo serenamente el encapuchado

-Si así lo quiere...

         El caballero halado se lanzo en contra del encapuchado, pero este fácil esquivo sus golpes, por mas que lo intentaba no podía asestarle ni un solo golpe, siguió intentando con mas fuerza y al hacerlo descuido su defensa, momento que él encapuchando aprovecho creando una bola de energía que golpeo al caballero halado.

-Eso fue todo- dijo el  encapuchado

-Cállate, que aun no empiezo a pelear en serio – dijo con arrogancia el caballero halado

-Detente, antes de acabar contigo tengo una duda, tu no eres ningún caballero del santuario, así que dime ¿qué clase de caballero eres? ¿A que Dios sirves y que buscas aquí?- Pregunto el encapuchado

-Bueno, te lo diré, Yo soy el caballero celestial Osag y sirvo al único y verdadero Dios-Dijo seriamente

-Valla no me esperaba una respuesta así, pero seria una descortesía así que yo soy X uno de los 7 guerreros sagrados de Kronos...

         Al decir esto el encapuchado destruyo su capucha mostrando una armadura negro, que le cubría todo su cuerpo y llevaba una mascara.

-Por fin muestras tu apariencia, ahora prepárate que no me voy a detener- dijo Osag arrogantemente

         Osag alzo sus manos al frente y una energía dorada se empezó a  verse.

-ONDA DE LUZ ESPIRITUAL DORADA!!!- Grito Osag

         De las manos de Osag salió un rayo de luz que dio de lleno en el abdomen de X mándalo a chocar contra unos pilares, que cayendo contra él sepultándolo entre los escombros.

-VAMO NO ERES TAN DEVIL PARA SER DERROTADO DE UN SOLO ATAQUE- Grito Osag a los escombros

         De los escombros salió una mano seguida del cuerpo de X, su armadura lucia sin ningún rasguño solo con algo de polvo.

-Si eres fuerte, pero te aseguro que jamás podrás derrotarme- dijo X serenamente

-Eso esta por verse- desafió Osag

         Osag inmediatamente después decir las palabras, se lanzo de nuevo contra X.

         Saori miraba aun más preocupada que antes hacia el balconhace solo unos pocos segundos había dejado de sentir el cosmo de Seiya, pero esa no era su única preocupación sino también lo que le había dicho aquel guerrero halado, si era cierto lo que dijo significaba que esto solo era el principio.

         Los caballeros sagrados que no seguían su camino hacia Athena, habían llegado a la casa de Tauro, y sin dudar un instante entraron a esta ya que estaban seguros que nada los sorprendería, pero ser sorprendieron al ver que adentro de la casa un caballero dorado los aguardaba.

-¡Es imposible!-Exclamo un encapuchado

-Se supone que solo quedan 5 caballeros dorados, de los cuales solo 3 están aquí y los demás en otros lados, entonces quien demonios es este- dijo con sorpresa otro encapuchado

         Los caballeros miraron detenidamente al caballero dorado era alto y fornido, pero lo extraño es que no persetian ni un cosmo en él y no daba señas de atacar.

-Al diablo con esto, prepárate para morir, ¡FUEGO DEL INFIERNO! –grito uno de los encapuchados

         El ataque fue directo contra el caballero golpeándolo, sin embargo este se regresó contra su atacante.

-No es posible...

         Fue lo único que dijo uno de los encapuchados al ser golpeado por su propio ataque.

-Hermano, ahora veras prepárate...

-Alto, no te das cuenta que no hay nadie –dijo uno de los encapuchados

         El encapuchado alzo su mano hacia el frente y empezó a liberar su cosmo, una gran esfera de energía salió liberada golpeando la armadura pero en vez de regresar el ataque como la vez anterior, esta callo al piso. El encapuchado sonrió al ver como se desasía la armadura.

-No puedes engañar a un mago con un truco tan tonto- mientras sonreía

-Vamos sigan, no se queden de ahí de inútiles- les dijo con arrogancia a sus camaradas

         Estos solo lo miraron con odio y asintieron, se levanto el camino y se siguió su camino rumbo Athena.

         En un lugar distante al santuario, un lugar cubierto por hielo y nieve, un chico miraba hacia abajo, hacia el agua congelada esperando encontrar algo, algo que le fue arrebatado hace ya mucho tiempo, el chico no vestia ropas abrigadoras para ese clima, pero el ya había vivido tanto tiempo ahí que él frió ya ni lo molestaba.

         Se hinco y observo detenidamente el hielo queriendo ver mas allá, el lugar donde se encontraba lo mas querido para él, y después reflexiono sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos años.

-Por que siempre a las personas que quiero tienen que morir primero tu madre-miro hacia el hielo-, luego mi maestro kristal, después mi maestro Camus y al ultimo mi amigo perdido Isaac, por que es esto- pensó con melancolía

         Pero algo había detenido su reflexión, algo pasaba en el santuario Seiya había elevado su cosmo hasta el infinito. Ahora su lugar era en el santuario.

-JAJAJAJA, no te parece irónico-

         El chico voltio para ver de donde venia la risa que había escuchado, para ver a un encapuchado arriba de una de las elevaduras de hielo.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – Pregunto el chico

         El encapuchado lo miro y dio un salto brinco, para quedar frente a frente contra el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que se desprendía de la capucha.

-Soy Wolf, de la garra del lobo, y ahora dime no te parece irónico – Respondió con una sonrisa

         El chico miro extrañado al Wolf su armadura, no solo era extraña si no que podía sentir un cosmo agresivo.

-De que demonios habla- pregunto el chico

         Wolf solo tiro una carcajada y después le lanzo una mirada maligna a al chico.

-Que el mismo lugar donde murió la madre... -cerro los ojos- morirá el hijo... - los abrió y se lanzo contra el chico- ¡MUERE! ¡GARRA DEL LOBO!- Grito el encapuchado

         El chico no pudo hacer nada ya que Wolf se lanzo a una velocidad impresiónate, golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar contra uno de montes de hielo que se deshizo tras de el.

-VAMOS LA DIVERSIÓN, NO PUEDE TERMINAR TAN PRONTO LEVANTATE – Grito Wolf

         El chico se levanto con varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, y miro con furia a Wolf, que lo miraba divertido, el chico elevo su cosmo al máximo haciendo que una armadura dorada apareciera y lo cubriera. Wolf miro asombrado como la armadura cubría al chico.

-Yo Hyoga de Acuario, acabare contigo Wolf-desafió Hyoga

-Esto sé esta poniendo divertido – dijo Wolf entusiasmado.

         Hace algunos momentos cerca del santuario se podía ver un estadio, donde valerosos caballeros habían ganado sus armaduras, ahora andaba en ruinas. De entro los escombros emergió una figura se veía algo maltrecho, sin embargo su armadura lucia impecable solo con algo de polvo, se camino a pasos lentos hacia el otro lado del santuario para ver lo que buscaba otro caballero.

         Zefiro se acercó hacia Seiya sin duda el lucia peor que él, su armadura a diferencia de la Zefiro esta lucia con raspones y algunas cuantía duras, Zefiro sonrió a ver a su oponente en peores condiciones que las suyas. Levanto su puño para acabar con el caballero de oro.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Seiya de Sagitario, ¡MUE...

         Pero Zefiro no pudo continuar, ya que una onda de choque lo golpeo y lo mando al suelo.

-quien... se atrevió a tocarme... – dijo Zefiro molesto

-El que te mandara con el creador- dijo una voz

         Zefiro voltio a ver donde provenía la voz, para ver a un sujeto que portaba una espada y traía una armadura blanca, con 4 alas en la espalda.

-Quien demonios eres- dijo Zefiro mientras se levantaba

-Te diré mi nombre con la condición que no lo digas, ya que no debe ser dicho por un ser tan despreciable como tu, mi nombre es Joseph de la espada una de los 7 caballeros Celestiales- dijo Joseph con orgullo.

         Joseph miro a Seiya, este se empezaba a levantar y miraba al sujeto extrañado, preguntándose quien demonios era.

-Corre Seiya, yo me encargare de este demonio, tu encárgate de los que están recorriendo las 12 casas- dijo Joseph 

-Maldición, entonces hay mas caballeros atacando el santuario, tengo que correr- dijo Seiya con preocupación

         Seiya, se disponía a ir pero un golpe que corto el aire, Seiya voltio para ver de quien provenía pero era mas que obvio de quien era. Zefiro se encontraba con su puño levantado hacia el frente, y miraba a Seiya con una sonrisa

-Planeas irte, pero si no hemos terminado el combate- dijo con una sonrisa.

         Antes de que Seiya pudiera decir algo, Joseph se atravesó entre ellos y levanto sus alas, y miro fijamente a Zefiro.

-Seiya ve sube las doce casas... 

         Seiya  miro a Joseph y luego hacia Zefiro, antes de salir corriendo rumbo a las 12 casas, Zefiro solo miro callado como Seiya se alejaba

-Ahora Zefiro yo seré tu oponente- Dijo seriamente Joseph 

         Zefiro miro a su oponente de arriba abajo, paro luego mirar a los ojos antes de tirar una carcajada y lanzarse contra él

-Estúpido caballero, si crees que puedes vencerme siente esto PUÑO DE DIAMANTES- grito Zefiro

         Joseph sonrió mientras esquivaba con gran facilidad el ataque de Zefiro, Zefiro miro asombrado como esquivaba sus golpes, como era posible ese se pregunto así mismo.

-Pude ver como usaste esa técnica contra Seiya ahora muere CORTE CELESTIAL- grito Joseph 

         Joseph desenvaino su espada y esta soltó un poder contra Zefiro, este sonrió y espero el ataque.

-MURO DE DIAMANTES- grito Zefiro

         Para sorpresa de Joseph un muro salió del suelo hecho de puros diamantes, su ataque golpeo y trataba de pasar el muro.

-Es inútil mi muro es indestructible, veras como tu ataque se regre...

         Zefiro no pudo terminar la frase ya que el muro fue cortado por el corte de Joseph golpeodolo en el hombro cortándole la armadura y parte del hombro. Zefiro miro sorprendido y se toco el hombro y vio su mano cubierto por el color carmesí, como lo había logrado no dejaba de preguntarse Zefiro.

         Voltio a verlo para ver como sonreía aun con su espada en mano

-Diamante corta a Diamante, y esta espada esta hecha  de ese material- dijo con orgullo.

-Y no es la unica parte que dañe- dijo Joseph orgulloso

         Zefiro miro su costado donde antes lo habia golpeado, y este andaba sangrado habia perforado su armadura como si nada.

Zefiro andaba furioso no podría usar su brazo izquierdo por el corte, Seiya había escapado y andaba cansado por su anterior pelea. Las cosas se le complicaban

-Este pelea apenas empieza- dijo Zefiro

-Cuando aparecí, esto acabo- mientras apuntaba con su espada a Zefiro.

         Seiya caminaba lentamente hacia las escaleras de las 12 casas, pero su anterior batalla con Zefiro lo había dejado cansado y débil, miro a las estrellas hacia que yacían en el firmamento, solo había una persona que podría detener a estos caballeros, la persona que más había entrenado después de la batalla contra Hades, Shun de Virgo.

Fin de capitulo 2

Notas de Etc_o_X:

         Si ya acabe por fin el segundo capitulo, aunque el anterior capitulo lo hice solo y orphen no hizo absolutamente nada, en este no hay ninguna diferencia jejejeje, pues ya vieron que en este capitulo la acción se ha incrementado, y han aparecido nuevos aliados de seguro, Orphen debe estar piñado por que salieron sus creaciones¬¬.

         Bueno criticas opiniones a x_desconocido@hotmail.com 


	3. Camino de ilusíones

**La Saga de Cronos**

**Capitulo 3.- Camino de ilusiones**

**        En las 12 casas la batalla ya había iniciado, en la primera casa Osag y X combatían, y los encapuchados seguían avanzando a la casa de Géminis,  el paronama mostraba un sombrío futuro para el santuario…**

**            Los encapuchados seguían su camino y se detuvieron al ver la casa de Géminis.**

**-Tengan cuidado, a lo mejor el que nos hizo la broma en Tauro nos vuelva a atacar- Dijo uno de los encapuchados.**

**-Esta vez no caeremos- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros 2 encapuchados   **

**-Si ustedes lo...**

**            El encapuchado no pudo terminar la frase ya que un brillo cubrió la casa de Géminis. Los encapuchados tuvieron que cubrirse ya aun con sus capuchas el brillo era muy intenso, cuando volvieron a ver hacia la casa notaron con sorpresa que esta se había divido en 2.**

**-Este truco si que esta mas complicado- dijo uno de los encapuchados**

**-Y ahora como que hacemos- dijo otro encapuchado**

**-Yo voy a la derecha y tú a la izquierda- dijo otro encapuchado**

**-Esta bien, y tú que harás- dijo un encapuchado**

**-Mejor me quedo esperando a X**

**-Cobarde, vamos hermano**

**-Si vamos**

**Cada encapuchado entro a uno a casa, excepción de uno que vio como se perdían en la oscuridad de la casa, este miro a las estrellas.**

-Ahora si caballero no se donde metiste la casa de géminis-dijo con cierto tono de broma el encapuchado

**            Después de decirlo se quedo ahí esperando a que viniera el que lo ayudaría a pasar.**

**            Dentro de una de las casa de Géminis, un encapuchado corría a encontrar la salida, sabia que algo lo esperaría para atacarlo pero no le importaba tenia que llegar a Athena.**

**            Miro al frente y vio como una luz dorada se acercaba tenia que ser el caballero dorado de géminis, el encapuchado sonrió.**

**-_"hermano, hermano me escuchas acabo de encontrar aun caballero dorado se encuentra justo delante de mi"_**

****

**_-"Yo también veo al caballero que dices esta delante de mi pero no te veo atrás de el solo veo oscuridad_**

****

**_-"Yo tampoco te veo esto es extraño, pero no podemos perder tiempo hay que atacar a las juntos"_**

****

**_-_Prepárate a morir caballero dorado, muere bajo el poder de mi llama, ¡¡¡LLAMARADA DEL INFIERNO!!!- Grito el encapuchado**

**            El otro encapuchado vio como  el caballero dorado empezaba a mover sus manos, tenia que atacar ahora antes que caballero dorado.**

**-Prepárate para enfrentar a la muerte ¡¡¡FUEGO CONGELANTE!!!- Grito uno de los encapuchados **

**            El encapuchado estaba seguro de su victoria  el ataque del encapuchado golpe al caballero dorado sin inmutarlo, el encapuchado se sorprendió por lo que pasó y más al ver como del caballero dorado salió un golpe que lo golpeo mandándolo a volar. **

**-Como es posible que mi ataque no haya tenido efecto en el- dijo mientras se levantaba con dificulta**

**-_Hermano, hermano dime tampoco tu ataque tuvo efecto_**

****

**_-No ese maldito lo paro y me ataco_**

****

**_-No podemos perder ante una basura como el hay que acabarlo_**

****

**_-Si, vamos_**

****

**El encapuchado se rompió la capucha mostrando su pelo plateado y largo junto con una corona que tenia una figura de dragón a la mitad de la frente, aunque aun su armadura permanecía en las sombras de la túnica. **

**-Yo Sira, del signo del Dragón de las cabezas gemelas acabare contigo- dijo en tono desafiante**

**            El caballero dorado solo se quedo inmóvil frente a su adversario mientras esperaba su siguiente ataque,Sira empezó a mover sus manos en forma circular mientras su cosmo se incrementaba a cada movimiento.**

**-¡FUEGO CONGELANTE!-grito mientras se lanzo contra el enemigo.**

**            Sira sonrió al ver como su ataque golpeaba fácilmente al caballero dorado, si ya gane eran los pensamientos de Sira, el abrió los ojos a mas no poder al ver como al finalizar el ataque el caballero dorado seguía ahí y no solo eso si no de su mano salía un poder listo para golpearlo.**

**-¡Es imposible!- Exclamo **

**            El ataque golpeo a Sira mandándolo a volar y haciéndolo estrellar contra un pilar que se destruyo atrás de el. Sira salio de los escombros con algo de dificulta, no deja de preguntarse como era posible eso, había pasado lo mismo que la vez anterior.**

**-Demonios ¿Como lo hizo? ¿Cómo?- pensó**

**-Debo de tranquilizarme si me dejo llevar por la ira perderé, un momento si mi hermano esta atrás de ese caballero por que no puedo verlo, un momento ese poder que me lanzo… no puede ser… entonces**

**-Ya se tu truco ahora ya no me vencerás- dijo mientras sonreía**

**            Sira empezó a caminar rumbo el caballero dorado, el caballero dorado también empezó a caminar rumbo a el, hasta que se detuvieron y quedaron frente a frente. Sira por más que intento ver el rostro del caballero una oscuridad lo cubría, pero a Sira no le importaba ya sabia quien era ese caballero.**

**-Hermano…**

**-Si soy yo – dijo una pequeña voz dentro de la armadura**

**-Al parecer es otra estupida broma del que nos ataco en Tauro**

**-Salgamos aquí quieres**

**            Sira sonrió y empezó a incrementar su cosmo, su hermano de igual manera también lo incremento.**

**-Ahora estupido caballero pagaras por no lo que nos hiciste ¡FUEGO CONGELANTE!- grito Sira**

**-Llamas del infierno – Grito el hermano de Sira.**

**            El ataque atravesó la casa y salio volando hacia el cielo destruyendo la ilusión y mostrando la salida de la casa de géminis que siempre estuvo enfrente de ellos. Sira miro hacia donde estaba el caballero dorado y vio a su hermano, en vez del caballero dorado.**

**-Continuemos…**

**            Shun se toco la cara y sintió un liquido tipio escurriendo de su piel, tomo algo de sus manos y lo observo.**

**-Sangre…**

**            Shun apretó los dientes habían pasado la casa de géminis, el no era Shaka ni Saga, pero hacia todo su empeño para detener a esos invasores. Desde Hades el había entrenado al máximo, sabia que no mas ellos eran los únicos caballeros que quedaban para proteger a Athena.**

**-Aunque odie las peleas, tengo que detenerlos a como de lugar ya no puedo depender de nadie solo quedamos nosotros…-dijo Shun para si**

**            Pensando en una nueva manera de detener a los invasores…**

**            La pelea en la casa de Aries la pelea continuaba bastante equilibrada hasta el momento…**

**-Es tiempo de acabar esta pelea, ya me e retrasado mucho así que prepárate para morir- dijo X**

**-Tienes razón pero el único que va morir aquí eres tú- Dijo con una sonrisa Osag.**

**-Tal vez si hubieras peleado desde el principio con el octavo sentido a lo mejor el resultado seria diferente…-**

**            El cosmo de X se empezó a incrementar de una manera impresionante haciendo que Osag.**

**-Como demonios supo que yo puedo usar el octavo sentido- pensó – A MENOS QUE ESTE SUJETO SEA…**

**            Osag no tuvo tiempo de terminar ya que la casa de Aries había sido destruida.**

**            Seiya salio volando por la explosión en la casa de Aries rondado por las escaleras. Seiya se levanto con dificulta por el golpe su cabeza empezó a dar mas vueltas de lo que ya le daba.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto para si**

**            Seiya empezó a correr aun andaba mareado pero no podía perder tiempo esos caballeros seguían avanzando por las casas.**

**-Solo quedamos nosotros para proteger Athena…**

**-Ya me aburrí de esperar-bostezo- mejor me era ido con ese par de idiotas, por que tardara tanto en llegar X no creo que ese tal Osag fuera muy poderoso…**

**-¿Qué haces aquí parado en vez de estar subiendo por las 12 casas?-pregunto una Voz**

**-a jefazo como esta ya acabo con esa basura- respondió el encapuchado**

**-Esa basura fácilmente te era acabado ¿lo sabes?-dijo X seriamente**

**-Por favor jefazo yo era acabado con el como si nada- alardeo el encapuchado**

**-Ni siquiera pudiste pasar por este insignificante truco- dijo fríamente X**

**-Eres muy malo conmigo, yo que aquí ando esperando preocupado por que no llegas y eres muy cruel**

**            X ignoro los comentarios del encapuchado y miro ambas casas de géminis. X empezó a elevar su cosmos rápidamente, esto impresiono al encapuchado. Una grieta se mostró en una de las casas seguida por otras mas, en poco tiempo ambas casas estaban cubiertas de grandes grietas los pilares no aguantaron mas y cayeron demoronando las casas de géminis cubriendo a X y al encapuchado en polvo.**

**            El encapuchado se cubrió los ojos por el polvo, se los tallo un poco y miro hacia delante ahora solo había una sola casa de Géminis.**

**-Eres un estupido si crees que un truco como ese funcionaria conmigo - dijo X mientras continuaba su camino por las 12 casas.**

**            El encapuchado todavía miraba como tal fácilmente su aliado había destruido esa ilusión.**

**-¿Qué bueno que ahora estas de nuestro lado?- Dijo antes de seguir a X.**

**            Sira y su hermano llegaron a la casa de cáncer y al sentir los cosmos de sus aliados miraron hacia atrás.**

**-¿Los esperamos hermano?- pregunto Sira**

**-Ya están cerca es mejor esperarlos después de todo esto no es un concurso a ver quien llega con Athena primero- respondió su hermano con una sonrisa.**

**            Los hermanos no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que X y el encapuchado llegaron muy rápido.**

**-¿Qué hacen aquí no deberían ya haber cruzado esta casa?- pregunto X**

**-Los esperábamos- respondió Sira**

**-De seguro les dio miedo cruzar esta casa a ver si el espíritu de las 12 casas que nos ha estado enfadando les apareciera- se burlo el encapuchado**

**            Sira solo hizo una mueca, y pensó no vale la pena. X les dijo que no siguieran perdiendo el tiempo y les hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran dentro a la casa de cáncer.**

**            En un lugar apartado del santuario donde los frió y la nieve reinaba una sangrienta batalla se llevaba. La sangre del caballero dorado de Acuario manchaba los puros paisajes de nieve cristalina que había. **

**-Es todo lo ¿que puedes hacer caballero?- pregunto Wolf en tono de burla**

**-Aun no empiezo a pelear con todo- Hyoga se levanta- prepárate ¡polvo de diamantes!**

**-exclamo Hyoga**

**            Wolf espero pacientemente el ataque de Hyoga para el ultimo segundo esquivarlo con suma facilidad.**

**-¿Cómo? Es imposible que hayas esquivado mi polvo de diamantes tan fácilmente- dijo sorprendido Hyoga**

**-Pues creedlo caballero, no importa cuando trates de golpearme jamás me darás por que tienes enfrente de ti el hombre mas rápido del mundo- respondió Wolf con una sonrisa**

**            Hyoga apenas escucho las palabras de Wolf y el ya estaba enfrente de el antes que pudiera hacer algo Wolf lo empezó a golpear sin piedad.**

**-Descansa junto a tu madre ¡GARRA DEL LOBO!- grito Wolf**

**            El golpe golpeo a Hyoga mandándolo a volar, cayendo pesadamente contra los duros hielos de Siberia y haciendo un charco de sangre alrededor de el.**

**-Adiós caballero de Acuario aun tengo que llegar al santuario- se despidió Wolf**

**            Wolf empezó a marcharse del lugar cuando escucho una voz a su espalda.**

**-Acaso dejas el campo de batalla cuando el oponente  aun esta de pie- dijo un muy lastimado Hyoga.**

**-Esto se pone aun mas divertido…**

**-Valla aun no, no hemos encontrado nada extraño andabas de suerte-comento el encapuchado**

**            Sus aliados solo lo miraron raro y siguieron caminando. Hace solo unos minutos habían entrado a la casa de cáncer alertas de cualquier clase de ataque como el de Tauro o Géminis pero hasta ahora nada había pasado. A lo lejos alcanzaron a divisar una luz.**

**-Si salimos de esta casa y no nos hemos encontrado nada malo creo que al fin la suerte nos sonríe- dijo con una sonrisa el encapuchado**

**-Alto ahí-**

**-Tenias que hablar verdad…-dijo Sira molesto**

**            Todos los caballeros voltearon para ver un caballero dorado.**

**-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto Sira**

**-Yo soy Shun de virgo y les aseguro que esta casa será su tumba- respondió Shun**

**-Acaso crees que un solo caballero dorado bastara para matarnos a todos- dijo con una sonrisa el hermano de Sira**

**-Si estas tan confiado de ganar, atacame si te atreves- desafió Shun**

**-Tu lo quisiste ¡LLAMARADA DEL INFIERNO!- grito el hermano de Sira**

**            El ataque se dirigió a Shun pero en vez de golpearlo este atravesó a Shun como si no estuviera ahí.**

**-¡Una ilusión!- exclamo el encapuchado**

**            Todos se asombraron al ver como la casa de Cáncer ya no se veía ahora solo se veía una galaxia.**

**-¡No puede ser! la galaxia de Andrómeda- dijo sorprendió Sira.**

**-Así es solo los distraje para que llevarlos al centro de mi tormenta, este será su final- dijo una voz que parecía no venir de ningún lado.**

**-¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!- grito la voz**

**            Los caballeros no tuvieron ni tiempo de gritar ya que la explosión había destruido la casa de Cáncer.**

**            Seiya llego a la  ex-casa de Aries y examino el lugar ruinas por todo el lado, Seiya solo vio eso como el símbolo del poder de esos caballeros tenia que apurarse o tal vez seria demasiado tarde. **

**            Seiya se disponía a seguir con su camino cuando sintió un débil cosmos provenir de una de las ruinas, se acercó y empezó a quitar algunos escombros, cual va ser su sorpresa que encontró a un caballero herido con una armadura similar al que lo ayudo no hace mucho.**

**-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Seiya preocupado**

**-Tú… eres… Seiya… verdad- dijo con dificulta Osag**

**-Así me llaman- respondió Seiya**

**-No te preocupes por mi sigue adelante yo estaré bien- dijo Osag débilmente**

**            Seiya asistió y recostó a Osag en el suelo con cuidado de no lastimarlo, ya estaba listo para irse cuando escucho una voz la débil voz de Osag.**

**-Seiya tengo que advertirte uno de los caballeros que ataca el santuario fue un caballero de Athena…**

**-¡QUE!**

**            De entre las ruinas de la casa de Cáncer un brazo se alzó seguido del cuerpo para salir entre las ruinas, el sujeto se paro se quito el pongo y empezó a seguir su camino dentro de las 12 casas.**

**-Tal vez hayas derrotado a 3 de nosotros con un solo ataque Shun de virgo pero yo soy el único caballero que jamás podrás vencer…**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**            Sssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiii al fin logre acabar este capitulo ^_^. En vez de estudiar para mate ando haciendo fanfic luego por que repruebo T_T. Bueno este capitulo me salio mas largo de lo planeado pero mejor de lo que esperaba bueno con este capitulo ya me puedo tranquilizar un poco de mi trauma de no haber escrito nada y a empezar mi parte en un proyecto en el que formo parte. Me e dado cuenta que mi narrativa y descriptiva tan muy mal pero espero mejorar eso en los próximos capitulo, también me di cuenta muchos de los errores de este fic y como era quedado mejor T_T pero ya es tarde. Bueno eso es todo si quieren dejar comentarios aquí esta mi e-mail x_desconocido@hotmail.com sus criticas serán bien recibidas.  **

****


End file.
